Die Ur-Familie
Die Ur-Familie ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt Alaric, Elena und Damon versuchen herauszufinden, was die Zeichen an der Wand unter dem Lockwood Anwesen bedeuten. Dabei stoßen sie auf die Ursprünge von Klaus' Familie. Elena wagt sich, Rebekah zur Rede zu stellen und erfährt, wie sie zu Vampiren wurden. Unterdessen befreit Damon seinen Bruder aus seinem Gefängnis und verbringt mit ihm einen Tag in einer Bar, um ihm seine Freiheit in Erinnerung zu rufen. Dann schaltet sich eine dritte Person ein - Mikael! Handlung Elena und Alaric gehen unter dem Lockwood Anwesen durch das unterirdische Tunnelsystem, da stößt Damon überraschend zu ihnen hinzu. Sie finden schließlich eine Höhlenmalerei. Sie bedeuten ein Mondzyklus, einen Werwolf. Er entdeckt auch Runen einer Wikinger-Schrift, mit den Namen der drei Urvampiren Niklaus, Eiljah und Rebekah. Es folgt eine Rückblende. Rebekah ist in der selben Höhle und graviert die Namen gerade mit einem Messer ein. Niklaus steht neben ihr und bietet an zu übernehmen und fragt sie, was ihr Vater wohl davon hielte. Niklaus sagt, er hat Angst vor Mikael und kann ihn daher nicht belügen. Aus diesem Grund halten sie auch zusammen: Für immer und ewig. Sie will das Essen machen, worauf er lästert, jetzt würde der Mann das Messer nehmen, wofür er sich von Bekka eine blutige Narbe an der Hand einfängt. Alaric sagt, dass diese Höhle älter als die Entdeckung Amerikas durch Kolumbus sei. Oben steht der Name Mikael. Danach fotografiert der Geschichtslehrer die Malereien. Sie wollen herausfinden, was sie bedeuten. Aus diesem Grund geht Elena zur High-School und trifft Rebekah, sie zeigt ihr ein Foto von den Wikinger-Runen, was sie offenbar ein wenig aus der Fassung bringt. In der zweiten Rückblende kommen Rebekah und Henrik gerade zum Schwertkampf-Duell von Klaus und Elijah. Klaus schneidet Elijah seinen Gürtel durch, wodurch er das Duell gewinnt und was Rebekah amüsant findet. Da kommt Mikael hervorgelaufen, geht zu Elijah nimmt sein Schwert, meint das Training sei wichtig für Leben und Tot und attackiert Klaus. Er überwältigt ihn und sagt, dass er schlecht kämpfe und es ein Wunder sei, dass er noch lebe. Elena fragt Damon übers Handy nach Stefan, der auf dem Stuhl gefesselt, bleich auf dem Stuhl in der Zelle sitzt. Damon tritt ein und besucht ihn. Der Stefan mit abgeschalteter Menschlichkeit probiert ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und meint auch, dass Elena, gerade auf dem Weg zu Rebekah nicht sicher bei ihr sei. Daraufhin macht er die Fesseln von Stefan ab, gegen den Lexi-Plan zur Wiederherstellung seiner Menschlichkeit. Elena trifft bei Rebekah ein, die wissen will welches Kleid sie anziehen soll. Dabei dienen ihr als Modells manipulierte Menschen. Sie willigt ein etwas über ihre Familie zu erzählen, aber nur dass, was sie ihr auch erzählen will zu berichten. Bonnie bringt Alaric eine Kette, die ebenfalls der Hexe gehörte, welche die Vampire erschuf. Ein Symbol genau wie diese Kette befindet sich auch unter den Fotos. Laut Alaric bedeutet es Hexe. Rebekah erzählt ihr, dass das Herkunftsland ihrer Familie von einer großen Plage heimgesucht wurde, bei der sie ein Kind verloren haben und den Rest vor solche einem Schicksal verschonen wollten. Eigentlich kannte niemand Amerika, doch ihre Mutter kannte die Hexe Ayanna die ihr von einem Land erzählte, indem sich alle bester Gesundheit erfreuten und die auch mit Kraft und Geschwindigkeit gesegnet waren, den Werwölfen. So kamen sie in dieses Land und lebten mit diesen Leuten zusammen und bekamen mehr Kinder einschließlich ihr. Einmal im Monat zog sich ihre Familie in die Höhlen unter ihrem Dorf zurück. Klaus und Henrik waren einmal herausgeschlichen um zu sehen, was sich dort während des Vollmondes zutrug. Deswegen kommt Klaus am nächtsen den toten Henrik bei sich tragend unter Tränen in ihrer Siedlung an. Die Werwölfe haben ihn zerfetzt. Seine Mutter ist total entrüstet und traurig will etwas unternehmen kann es aber nicht. Damon telefoniert mit Elena die entsetzt ist, als sie Stefans Stimme hört, da er mit Damon zur Bar geht. Stefan redet darüber das er sich auf der Kaninchen-Diät auch ätzend fand und trinkt mit Damons Genehmigung das Blut der Barkeeperin, Kelly. Elena meint zu Rebekah, dass sie Stefan nicht genau kenne. Darauf erwiedert sie er sei ein Vampir, eine räuberische Spezies, Menschen sind ihnen egal. Darauf wird Elena wütend hat keine Lust mehr auf das Gespräch ohne Ergebnis. Sie ist enttäuscht von Rebekah und verachtet ihr Verhalten gegenüber Menschen. Rebekah meint daraufhin, sie kenne nicht einmal die Hälfte der Geschichte. Sie fährt fort und erzählt von der Urhexe, wegen der sie zu Vampiren wurden. Man sieht erneut ein Flashback, Mikael bittet zusammen mit seiner Frau Esther Ayana, eine Hexe um Rat und schlägt vor, dass die Geister ihre Familie schützen könnten. Mikael wollte aus Stolz nicht erneut fliehen sondern sich im Kampf den Werwölfen stellen. Vampire wurden kreiert um den Werwölfen überlegen zu sein. Sie mussten deshalb stärker als sie beißen können, schneller als sie sein (Geschwindigkeit), stärker als sie sein (Stärke) und besser warnehmen können (Sinne). Wieder im Flashback meint Mikael, dass alles verstärkt werden könnte und die Familie ewig leben könnte. Ayana warnt Esther vor den Konsequenzen und sagt, dass Vampire eine große Plage sein würden. Ayana sagt, dass alles sich dann ihnen entgegen stellen würde und sie nichts damit zu tuen haben wolle. Mikael sagt, jetzt läge der Schutz der Familie in Esthers Händen, seiner Frau. Esther war die Hexe der Ur-Familie und die Ur-Hexe. Rebekah erklärt ihr auch das sie als Vampir keine Hexe ist, da man nicht beides sein kann. Entweder eine Hexe, Dienerin der Natur oder Vampir eine Abscheulichkeit. Ihre Mutter war Hexe geblieben und die Verzauberung diente dem Schutz der Kinder. Bei der Verwandlung rief sie erst die Sonne an und dann die Weißeiche als Symbol der Unsterblichkeit. Ihr Vater gab ihnen in der Verwandlungsnacht Wein versetzt mit Blut und stieß ihnen rücksichtslos ein Schwert durchs Herz. Elena hat Mitleid mit ihr. Ein weiteres Flashback folgt. Klaus und Rebekah liegen blutüberströmt in ihrer Hütte. Er fragt seine Schwester was los ist, da sie eben getötet wurden. Da kommt Mikael in das Zelt. Er kommt mit einer Frau rein und sie mussten ihr Blut trinken um die Verwandlung zu vollenden. Mikael hat absichtlich Rebekah den Vortritt gelassen und hält Klaus zurück. Das Machtgefühl als sie Blut trank war für Rebekah euphorisch und unbeschreiblich. Für jede Stärke gab es eine Schwäche: Die Sonne wurde ihr Feind und hielt sie wochenlang ans Haus gefesselt. Viele der ehemaligen Freunde von den Mikaelsons ließen sie nicht mehr rein. Die Blumen am Fuß der Weicheiche verbrannten sie. Dieser Weißeichenbaum konnte ihnen auch wieder das Leben nehmen. Die schlimmste Folge ihrer Verwandlung aber war die Blutgier. Sie konnten es nicht kontrollieren. Damit war die räuberische Spezies geboren. Derweil sind Damon und Stefan noch im Mystic Grill. Der ältere Salvatore tanzt ausgelassen mit zwei jungen Frauen auf dem Tresen, während der Jüngere leichtfertig das Blut einer Frau trinkt. Eine andere Frau sieht Stefan, aber sein Bruder entdeckt sie noch und manipuliert sie es zu vergessen. Er zerrt Stefan an die Bar und bestellt 2 Drinks nach. Stefan fragt, warum er ihn raus aus dem Gefängnis den kleinen Bar Abstecher machen ließe, wenn Elena ihm doch so wichtig sei. Damon meint er wollte Stefan die Freiheit zeigen, bevor Klaus sie ihm genommen habe. Er erwiedert, solange Klaus am Leben ist, werde er tuen, was er sagt. Damon beleidigt ihn und probiert ihn gegen Klaus aufzustacheln. Stefan meinte, dass niemand ihn töten könne. In diesem Moment bietet eine Stimme ihre Hilfe an. Es handelt sich um Mikael. Elena fragt, warum Mikael Klaus jagt. Als Niklaus das erste Mal einen Menschen tötete löste es sein Werwolf-Gen aus. Dadurch wurde er zu einer Schande ein Bastard. Als Wiedergutmachung unterdrückte sie seine Werwolfseite. Mikaels größte Schwäche sei sein Stolz und dieses Attribut werde als Vampir noch verstärkt. In einem Anfall von Wut tötete er fast das halbe Dorf und auch Rebekahs Mutter, um ihr das Herz zu brechen, wie sie ihm. Er riss es ihr aus der Brust und Nik sah zu. Der Rest der Familie zerstreute sich. Niklaus half Rebekah sie zu beerdigen. In einem Flashback sieht man Niklaus ihr Grab zu zuschaufeln. Sie sagt ihm sie werde sich nicht von ihr abwenden. Elijah tritt hervor und sagt, er ebenfalls nicht. Rebekah sagt, sie drei werden zusammen halten: Für immer und ewig. Sie bilden einen Kreis und fassen sich an den Händen. Sie sagt ihre Emotionen seien verstärkt, sie sei dickköpfig, Elijah moralisch und Niklaus intolerant gegenüber Menschen die ihn enttäuschten. Jeder der Familie hat diesen Fehler mindestens einmal begangen. Sie liebe ihn aber trotzdem, weil er ihr Bruder ist und sie unsterblich. Sie fordert sie auf zu gehen und wenn sie Jagd auf ihren Bruder machen sollte, werde sie sie zerfetzen. Mikael fragt die Salvatore Brüder nach Klaus. Stefan antwortet nicht, da er von Klaus manipuliert wurde. Damon hingegen findet seine Tricks lame. Daraufhin stößt er ihm einen Pfahl in den Körper und richtet sich an Stefan: Wo ist Klaus? Als keine Reaktion von ihm kommt hakt er noch mal nach. Er dringt mit dem Pfahl weiter Richtung Herz vor und es scheint als empfinde Stefan wirklich nichts. Kurz bevor er Damon jedoch töten kann schreitet sein Bruder ein und bietet an Klaus nach Mystic Falls zu locken, worauf Mikael von Damon ablässt. Er geht auf das Angebot ein, droht jedoch beim Scheitern Stefan zu pfählen. Alaric stellt in den Tunneln seine Ergebnisse vor und zeigt die Symbole für Vampir, Werwolf, Massaker, Blutbad usw. Elena erzählt, was sie von Rebekah erfahren hat. Es ist noch eine Malerei von einer Hexe mit herausgerissenem Herzen und daneben das Symbol von Vampir und Werwolf kombiniert. Daraufhin geht Elena zu Rebekah, zeigt ihr die Fotos und sagt, Klaus hätte ihre Mutter getötet. Sie kann es ihr erst nicht glauben. Elena meint er hätte sich dazu noch eine Lügengeschichte um ihren Vater gesponnen. Sie sagt es sind nur dumme Zeichnungen von dummen Leuten, de nicht wussten wer ihre Familie war, wird dabei aber so wütend, dass es unglaubwürdig erscheint. Sie wechselt in ihr Vampirgesicht ist kurz davor sie zu beißen und herrscht sie an still zu sein. Dann im letzten Augenblick sackt sie in sich zusammen und fängt an zu weinen. Klaus und Damon unterhalten sich er meint who mein Bruder wird gleich sterben dann rette ich ihm wohl mal wieder das Leben, Vorsicht Stefan, deine Menschlichkeit zeigt sich. Er fragt ihn wieder warum sich Damon für ihn interessiere und er meint dazu jetzt, weil Stefan ihm das Leben gerettet hat ist er ihm das sozusagen schuldig und ihn nicht in einer Zelle verrotten lassen will. Er sagt ihm, er sei nach Klaus Tod wieder frei und habe ihn nur aus egoistischen Gründen gerettet. Worauf er entgegnet, pass lieber auf Bruder deine Menschlichkeit zeigt sich. Darauf wird Damon wütend und schlägt Stefan, er kontert, letztlich geht er aber zu Boden. Rebekah weint mit viel Trauer und Entsetzen vor dem Kamin. Damon liegt in Elenas Bett und verkündet ihm die Erweckung Mikaels. Er sagt er habe Stefan losgelassen, was nach hinten losging er ist ein größerer Arsch denn je aber auf ihrer Seite. Elena, sich neben ihn aufs Bett legend, sagt über Rebekah sie sei jetzt wahrscheinlich auch auf ihrer Seite. Sie ist wie ein kleines Kind, was zu früh ihre Mutter verloren hat. Sie lebt blind und unbekümmert auch wenn es sie aufreibt. Elena sagt, er sei es wohl, der Stefan zurück holen könne. Er liebe zwar Elena, doch seine Liebe zu ihm zähle mehr. Sie will ihm den Rest morgen erzählen. Beide schlafen Kopf an Kopf an. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan als Klaus Nebendarsteller * Daniel Gillies als Elijah * Claire Holt als Rebekah * Sebastian Roché als Mikael Gastdarsteller * Alice Evans als Esther * Devon Allowitz als Henrik * Maria Howell als Ayanna * Karlee Morgan Eldridge als Callie Soundtrack Galerie TVD-3x08-Ordinary-People-sebastian-roche-26600944-1280-720.jpg Vd-ordinary-people.jpg Ordinary.jpg Klaus Esther Henrik.jpg MikaelMensch1.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3